Total Drama Revenge of the World
by TDfan4life
Summary: 11 new contestants enter with 7 All Stars in a World Tour around the World.(ON HIATUS TILL EPISODE 1)
1. Welcome to Pahkitew Island

Chapter 1: Welcome To Camp Wawanakwa Newbies

Chris: Last Season on Total Drama All Stars 14 contestants returned for the

most danger-a-special season yet. The ones you love, hate and love to hate

battled for the million dollars. But it was Mike the sweetheart that won it all, Or was

it Mike (coughs*Mal*coughs) This season we are bringing 9 new contestants from

the cast of a very popular show in the US with 7 hand-picked All Stars and 2 new

contestants on a World Tour, also. This Season will be a nod to our first World Tour

as a musical. But the 9 new contestants were tricked into a 2 week luxurious

cockroach free cruise to Honolulu Hawaii. Instead they will be travelling on the new

and improved McLean Brand Jumbo Jet and face the wrath of their fellow

competitors and challenges. We found out that Camp Pahkitew has its own Airport,

and we decided it would be great to start our journey here. Who are our new

contestants?, Where will we be going and will the plane get here after everyone

gets here. Find out right here, right now, on Total Drama World Mash-Up. Yeah

whoever came up with that title is so getting fired.

Chef: Hehehe

(Theme Song Plays)

**New chapter up soon.**

**Chris: "The new contestants are!"**

**I put tape on Chris's mouth before he spoils everything**

**Me: Don't ruin the plot, Anyways**

**Next chapter up soon.**


	2. Welcome Contestants

**Hey guys, sorry for the long disappearance, schools been on, won't have to worry after I graduate. Anyways Chapter 2**

Chapter 2: Welcome Rag-er-Flyers Part 1

* * *

_I Wanna Be Famous (Theme) _

_"Dear Mom and Dad I'm Doing Fine. You Guys Are On My Mind, You Asked Me What I Wanted To Be and Now I Think The Answer Is Plain To See, I Wanna Be Famous. I Wanna Live Close To The Sun, Well Pack Your Bags Cause I've Already Won, Everything To Prove Nothing In My Way, I'll Get There One Daayy, Cause I Wanna Beee, Famous. Nananananananananananananananananana, I Wanna Be, I Wanna Be, I Wanna Be Famous. I Wanna Be, I Wanna Be, I Wanna Be Famous. (Whistles. "I Wanna Be Famous, I Wanna Be Famous,")_

* * *

Chris: "Welcome to Total Drama Revenge of the World. We're bringing back 7 TD All Stars and 9 plus 2 new contestants! Here they come!"

Chris looks to see a big boat bringing in the final 7 of Total Drama All Stars.

Chris: "Say hello to Mike the Sweetheart, Zoey the Lonely, Dirt Farm Idiot Scott, Goth Ball Gwen,"

Gwen: "Thanks for the sarcasm, McLane,"

Chris: "Put a sock in it. Cranky CIT Courtney, Bubble Boy Cameron and Donkey Boy Alejandro. Lets also welcome Georgia and Tyrone,"

Alejandro: "Yeah, yeah, yeah Chris, Where's Heather?"

Chris: "Sorry dude, Only final 7, remember"

Alejandro: "Aw S*IT, How am I gonna spend 8 weeks without Heather"

Gwen: "Just think of her in your mind"

Alejandro: "Do you want me to be like Sierra!"

Gwen: "Hey, it's your funeral,"

Chris: "We're on a sched," He is interrupted by Mordecai walking of the boat with Rigby. They both walk past Mike, That's when he trips them both,

Mike: (LAUGHING)

* * *

**Mordecai: "Okay, we have been here for 5 seconds and we are everyone's target,"**

**Rigby: "It's not fair,"****  
**

**(Static)**

**Zoey: "I know what Mike went through after Last Season when he lost his 4 closest friends," (Looks confused) "But it didn't look like the Mike I love,"**

* * *

Chris: Welcome to Port Pahkitew Mordecai, Rigby, Muscle Man, High Fives Ghost, Margret, Eileen, Skips, Pops and tempered gumball machine Benson"

Benson: "Yeah, yeah, yeah. I just came for the cruise,"

Mike: "Can't you take a hint loser. You all signed up for a Reality TV Show,"

Muscle Man: "This Blows. I'm going back,"

Chris: Hope you can swim, your ride just left" A shark pops up and snatches a duck.

Benson: I just came to enjoy a 2 week break away from those morons, Mordecai and Rigby till I found out they're coming

Chris: "Yeah, well guess what, you didn't read the fine print"

Mordecai: "Who reads that dude"

Chris: "If you all had brains and weren't such brawns. Just like the past 5 seasons of Total Drama there will be teams, challenges and 1 MILLION DOLLARS!. Skips, since you were smart enough to say on the contract that you were in for the mil. You win a major advantage for the team you are on!"

Everyone: (GASPS)

Chris: "


	3. Not So G'day Today Part 1

**Hey guys. So this is not the update. I am busy trying to update this story and fit in 2 stories at the same time. I will need OC For the new fic. All will be accepted. See ya soon when I, ya know update.**

**PS. Sorry for tricking you.**


End file.
